


血腥爱情故事  七

by buladeqin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buladeqin/pseuds/buladeqin
Kudos: 5





	血腥爱情故事  七

最要命的是，肖战的嘴唇摩挲过她的耳廓，潮湿温热的气体打在耳朵上又痒又麻。理智一丝一丝从大脑抽离，只剩下一副躯壳在遵循最原始的本能。肖战一只手从她的毛衣下摆探进去，像条灵活的蛇迅速爬过她的皮肤，这条顽皮的小蛇扭到了李沁的内衣扣上，用锋利的牙齿撬开了相连之处。李沁觉得好像有一股暖流从某个地方涌出来，世界霎时安静了，只听得到脑海中噼里啪啦炸开的烟花声，双腿和肖战的纠缠到了一起，跌跌撞撞地砸进了床里。当肖战的双臂撑在李沁的头两边，形成一个密不透风的小空间时，事情开始变得有些不对劲了。

“肖战，你要干什么？”李沁的手抵在肖战胸膛，惊吓的像只红眼睛的兔子。

“你说呢。”空气中仿佛挤满了肖战的味道，无论李沁怎样呼吸，都逃脱不开他浓浓的荷尔蒙。

“不行！！！”李沁是警校出身，身体素质比一般的女性要好，但此刻她的大腿被紧紧压制住，半分也动弹不得。

“你不会还没准备好吧？”肖战的眼神像无底的黑洞，快要把李沁吸进去。肖战用鼻尖蹭着对方的鼻尖，一张开嘴李沁甚至能感受到他唇部的蠕动。“不疼的，相信我。”

几个字变成了带有魔力的咒语，操控住李沁的情绪，让她彻底放弃了抵抗。

她的毛衣褪到了胸口，两团软肉被大手放肆地揉捏。第一次经历所以所有体验都是崭新的，一种难以名状的酥麻如电流般乱窜在身体里各个角落，想发出点什么声响宣泄，嘴却严丝合缝的被肖战堵住。

她想起来第一次接吻时，肖战告诉她要闭上眼睛。于是匆匆合上眼帘，用听觉去享受这一场成年人专属的盛宴。

嘴上的重量减轻，她想肖战应该是转移了进攻目标。果然颈窝那里拱进来一个软软的东西，轻轻撕咬着薄薄的皮肤。李沁听见了西瓜裂开的声音，粉红的汁水从瓤上流下来，粘稠无比。

紧接着脖子处的温度下降，胸前的热却一路攀升。那两粒小葡萄不知道进入了一个什么神秘的地方，它们被轮流扯起，酸胀得很。肖战舌苔上的纹路刮过乳尖，略微粗糙，却也不会产生痛意。舌头在灵巧地打着转，他一口吃进了半片雪白，贪婪地吮吸，好像执拗地要把它吸出奶来。

李沁偷偷眯着眼去瞧肖战，那个人已经脱掉了全部衣服，健壮的男性身躯赫然在目。他的胯间直直的立着一个庞然大物，根部还野蛮的生长着黑色草丛。

“哎呀！”李沁后悔睁开了眼，虽然她的年龄不小了，但却从没真正见过那个东西，更别提待会要被它进入了。

“别怕，我会给你扩张好了再进去的。”肖战讲起荤话脸不红，心不跳，他欲扯下李沁的内裤，却遭到了意外反抗。“不痛，真的。要是实在忍不了，就咬我的胳膊。”肖战大大方方把胳膊递到李沁嘴边，李沁想也没想就狠咬了一口。 

“嘶。”肖战吃痛地叫了一声，然后警告道“再淘气我会惩罚你！”

“噢……”李沁乖巧地像只小狗叼着骨头那样含着肖战的胳膊，她依旧选择了闭眼，不去看这让人血脉喷张的画面。内裤被肖战扒掉了，她感受得到肖战灼热的目光，他一定正死盯着那里。

肖战强行分开了李沁的腿，自己钻到中间，用手指抚摸诱人的花蕊。小豆被摩擦的硬挺起来，李沁居然控制不住地想要扭腰迎合。洞口处有小溪潺潺流出，肖战的指头呲溜一滑，就滑进了那个幽暗的洞穴。他前后左右地开垦，试图把洞穴撑大，爱抚不够，还要用言语刺激“宝宝，你放松一点，我会让你很舒服的……”

李沁紧绷的身子如拧紧了的弦，肖战抱着她亲了好一会才让她舒展开来，指头在肉壁里的绞痛感没那么强了，肖战才又叠进去了一根。

“我不行，我害怕……”李沁还未尝试就打起退堂鼓，肖战握着她的手腕像只发情的公兽，在对母兽求欢“沁，我喜欢你，给我好不好，嗯？”

尾字拖得绵软延长，酥进了骨子里。

“我真的很喜欢你，我想拥有你。”

“我的生理反应只给你。”

“还要我再亲你吗，下边已经够湿了。”

甜言蜜语如雁群密密麻麻，铺天盖地飞来，李沁觉得身体空虚急需什么东西来填满。肖战手指模仿着性交的动作在穴里进出，熬过起初的生涩，后边就是越来越滑，拔出的时候手上亮晶晶地沾满了汁水。

可以换上真刀真枪了。

肖战把硬的发疼的东西抵在了洞口，猛地扎了进去，紧致的包裹感让他发出一声舒爽的喟叹。

他的腰规律地耸动着，每撞击一下都会惹来李沁破碎的呻吟。肉和肉摩擦让穴里分泌出更多润滑液，发出滋滋的水声。


End file.
